


Secret Interca(our)ses!

by Katsuke



Category: Criminal Case (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Criminal Cases, Drinking, F/M, Investigations, partners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7511299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsuke/pseuds/Katsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kathryn Olswell is the newest recruit in the Grimsborough Criminal Investigation team. Together with Officer David Jones, she works to make the city a better place. But what is this warmth in her belly as she looks at her new partner? Could her libido be influencing her judgment?</p>
<p>Fanfiction by Katsuke, based on the Facebook game Criminal Cases by Pretty Simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Katsuke here!
> 
> I hope my second rate english writting won't stop you from enjoying this little fiction. Basically, each chapters are placed in between various cases of the game. I found plenty of fics about the case themselves but barely none about what's in between... So welcome to Grimsborough Criminal "interca(our)ses" * wink wink *

**Secret Interca(our)ses!**

Fanfiction by Katsuke, based on the Facebook game _Criminal Cases_ by Pretty Simple.

Prologue

 

I sometime liked to analyse my living space as if I wasn’t me. If I was a complete stranger, coming in here for the first time and I looked around. What would I see?

Well first, I would see this cute blue eyed grey cat, Cody, coming to greet me. The way he was comfortable around strangers told me he was confident and loved as I, his owner, was a cat loving person. This was also confirmed by several cat figurines all over the place which sometimes treatened to qualify me as a 'Crazy Cat Lady'. The walls displayed interest of Asian culture, both fictional and realistic: landscape, movies posters, singing group, animes and mangas piled up on a shelf in the living room; it was true I was fascinated by that part of the world. So much so in fact, I had actually just come back from a 3 week immersive trip in Japan where I had learnt about the lifestyle and traditions thank to a online friend I had been corresponding with for the past 5 years: Mayumi. She had been my guide, friend and confident for the last few years. It was, at the same time like a retreat for me and with her help, I had managed to learn more about myself in the last two months than any therapist or doctor I had consulted for the past 3 years!

I would also conclude I was a bit messy seing as there were some dirty clothes lying around, unwashed dishes in the kitchen and a bit of dust on some furniture, it made it clear cleaning was not my highest priority. A picture frame on my desk revealed my parents in an old family picture. The three of us smiling together told of a happy family and the memorials on each side showed both my parents had passed away. My mother had died of cancer when I was young and my father had perished in a fire just three years ago. Although I still remain terrified of fire to this day, I had set out to help people of my own and I had worked hard all my life to achieve this goal: I wanted to be a police investigator.

Unlike some of my pairs at the Grimsborough Academy, I didn’t care much for the car pursuits or the gun fighting. I knew they’d be part of the deal, but what they called the exciting part of being an officer wasn’t what I was looking forward to: What I loved the most was the observation work.

Everything, everywhere, had a story.

The street I walked on could tell me who had walked here, where they had been, where they were going and what state of mind they were in as they did; the stores displayed what people wanted, would buy, what kind of people lived in the area, what was thought to catch their attention; every objet in my apartment told of who I was, where I had been and what I’d become. It was fascinating and I was quite good at it!

Back to my appartment observation, I noted there were no couple pictures which, sadly, reminded me that I was still single at 27 years old. A little further, the kitchen where my freshly receieved Grimsbourough Police Academy diplomat and my recommendation letter from the Dean herself were left on the kitchen table. It confirmed the fact I had aced my classes and were selected to be part of a new batch of recruit starting at the Grimsbourough Police Department.

I was aware there were about 8 cadets being transferred to different departments of the station next week but I was the only one qualifying for the Criminal Investigation Response Team. It’s exactly what I‘ve always wanted. My calling you could say. I spent all my time, studying, preparing, and building up my abilities to get there.

To be on the front lines of evil; To put my life on the line. I get light headed just thinking about it.

I knew once in post I wouldn’t have time for anything else and since this was my last chance, I accepted my friend Mayumi’ s invitation and right after graduation, I flew to Japan for a 2 month trip. After I would get back, I’d have another week to get everything in order and prepare for my transfer to Grimsborough’s Police Department. I had it all planned... Except for their urgent need of back up!

I received the call last night, asking me to come in the next day to start my training and my jet-lagged self accepted without even a second thought. Dean Walker had been kind enough to write a recommendation letter to the office for me but I wasn’t expecting this so soon! Although I can understand why with the crime rate being higher than ever in Grimsborough, they need all the help they can get.

I managed my way to the station that morning, not knowing what to expect. The station was in more of disarray than I thought. It was like a scene from an old action movie I saw once: the phone ringing without end, the people shouting, running, trying to compile and file everything as efficiently as possible but being clearly overtaken by the number of cases. I stood in the entrance for a moment, my pulse rising in excitement as I tried to take everything in: this was going to be my workplace! I felt the butterflies dance in my stomach, unable to tell if I was more excited or nervous.

I also had to find the Chief’s office. I was told to meet Chief Samuel King and receive instructions on where and with whom to partner up to begin my internship.

As I was looking around for the Chief’s assistant’s desk, a blue glimpse caught my attention: Across the room, a man was staring at me. He seemed strangely immobile in the fast-paced station, like he was just an illusion. His pale eyes staring right throught me. I could feel him inspecting me from head to toes. My body became warm and my pulse rose. I couldn’t explain why his eyes alone made my body react but I had to reflexively snap my fingers together to break my trance. It took every ounce of my will to look away and to find Mrs. Susan’s desk on the right side of the station. I quickly walked to her and introduced myself.

"Hello, I’m Kathryn Olswell, I am to start working today in the Criminal Investigation Department.

"Oh! Fresh meat! Sit down; I’ll be right with you." She smiled and showed me a row of seat along the wall. As she walked to the door bearing a bronze insignia saying Chief Samuel King on her left, I turned to the left of the station, to see if the blue eyed man was still there. He was gone. Could he have been just my imagination?

I sat on a chair at Susan's desk and waited patiently for her to return. I gazed upon the department again, trying my best not to grin. Several officers came by, entering the Chief's office with heavy pile of documents, leaving with another, calling out to their partner as another case was dispatched by speaker. The lady finally returned and showed me in.

A few momens later, I walked in Chief King’s office and the nervous butterflies turned into rocks in my stomach.

In order to calm myself, I inspected the office. My eyes moved on their own, detailing the room: The man sitting at his desk was a strict looking man around the second half of his seventies. A pile of report on his left and another piled of his right (probably signed reports). He held a golden pen with the engraving SK on it. Quite refined in my opinion. Facing him was a picture frame on his desk which I guess must be a family picture. Although with the way he was diligently reading every report his department, it wouldn’t surprise me if he had a picture of his team as well as his family. The wall was covered with diplomats and engraving, revealing that he had been rising through the rank for the past 40 years, and he was apparently also a coach for the Police baseball team. A man of every talent. As I continued to take in all the details in the office, he glanced at me over his desk. King rose from his chair to greet me. I had to refrain myself from bowing as I did so many time in Japan to show respect. I quickly took his hand and shook it vigorously.

“Kathryn Olswell if I’m not mistaken.”

“Good day Sir. Yes I’m Kathryn Olswell. It is an honor to be here today.”

“Glad to hear it Miss Olswell. I don’t like beating around the bush so I’ll be brief. You’ll be starting immediately. I’ve assigned one of our most competent agents to be your partner. You come with high recommendations from the academy so I expect great things from you.” He spoke so quickly I almost didn’t catch everything.

“Y-yes, Sir” I answered with as much assurance as I could. No pressure huh?

“Do you know the condition of our industrial district at the moment?” he turned from his desk to face the window.

“I’ve been away for several weeks so if possible, I would like to be updated on the status of the situation Sir!” I straighten my back in an almost military fashion. I was taught about respect in Japan but I was starting to realise maybe I was doing too much. I had planned on disconnecting from the overly respectful ways of the oriental country upon my return but given the circunstances, I didn't have time to. Maybe if I could break the ice? “I’m afraid the last I heard was quite... grim...”

King turned back to face me.

Someone remind me never to break the ice again... I cursed myself. But King smirked.

“I couldn’t have said better myself Olswell. Grimsborough is quite grim indeed.” He held his chin, obviously trying not to laugh at my attempted joke.

I let out a small sigh of relieve. I guess Chief King had a minimum of a sense of humor. Thank God I was kept to say anything as there was a knock on the door.

“Come in!” Chief King yelled, making me jump at the sudden change of tone in his voice.

“You wanted to see me Chief?” the man said, opening the door.

“Ah yes Jones! I want you to meet Kathryn Olswell. She’s a new recruit from the Police Academy and the she was highly recommended by the program’s adviser to be part of our department. Isn’t that right, Miss Olswell?” He explained to my new partner as I turned around to face him.

Again, the first thing I saw was a blue flash like before and those eyes staring at me. His hand still on the knob, the one called Jones was the man I saw earlier in the station. Now that he was closer, I could detail him perfectly: Wearing standard black pants and a blue blouse with the Grimsborough logo with a visible white undershirt and a loosened tie around his neck. He obviously worked out and his arm and torso looked very strong. He had a strong jaw and spiky hair that made him look younger than he probably was. I guessed he must have been in the first half of his thirties. His eyes glowed like pale sapphires, showing a deep passion for what he did.

I mentally snapped my finger again to break the trance I was about to enter. I knew it would be rude to stare at him and I bowed down both to show respect and get away from those eyes. 

“I’m Kathryn; yoroshiku on-“ I stopped myself before completing my phrase. What was I saying?! I quickly pulled myself back up, forcing me to meet his glance again. “I mean...” I baffled as I could feel the heat spreading across my cheek and I presented a handshake. “...nice to meet you!”

The man smiled and took my hand. “I’m David Jones, nice to meet you too” he said as I shook it vigorously, trying to get back my composure. It was then I noticed the darker circles around his eyes. It was obvious he had exhausted and I realised if I had been given a 12 hour notice to my arrival in the department, he could as well not have known he was going to get a new partner today and having to train me would strain him even more.

I blushed even more and looked back at Chief King.

“I apologize for my early arrival.” I said as a voice in my head said I should have been facing Jones as I said that but I was still trying to avert his eyes. “I understand this may not be the best time for-“

“Nonsense!” King interrupted. “We can use all the help we can get and not a moment too soon. You look all set to me, it’s time to get to work!” he turned to the blue eyed man and added: “Jones, Olswell is as of right now your new partner. I’m sure she’ll do well so show her around.”

The next few seconds were a silently hell. I couldn’t look at Jones but I could tell by the look King was giving him he would hear no complaining. I swallowed any more complain I would have liked to make in defense of my new partner and reminded myself of the passion I saw earlier. I close my eyes. "This man is going to be ok", I thought. "It’s his job, no matter how tired he is, he’ll be up for it. All I can do is to be as prepared, attentive and equally passionate to show him he will not waste his time with me".

“Y-yes sir!” I heard his determined response and I opened my eyes to look at him but he had already turned away walked away. I faced Chief King and quickly nodded my head. 

“Work hard,” he said as he sat back down.

“I will Sir. Thank you.” I straighten my back than turned away and walked out of the office.

Jones was a few steps in front of me and I tried catching up as quickly and smoothly as possible. My legs were a lot shorter than his and I ended up almost running behind him. As I was literally chasing after him, I could detail him some more: his short brown hair straightened up with gel, freeing his ears and neck, the strong jaws connecting to his shoulders. From the back, he was impressive to look at, his trapeze forming a perfect angle down his shoulder, strong and muscular arms, moving swiftly as he walked with determination, if not, a slight anger.

I realized I had slowed down a bit as I stared at his back muscles pressing on his shirt. I hastened my pace again when he looked back to see if I was following.

Is it just me, or he’s kind of hot..?

 

\----------------

 

It had been an awful morning.

Not the worst, but far from the best!

It was supposed to be my first day off in three weeks. However it seems they couldn’t have been more right when they said "evil doesn’t sleep"! It was true, especially in Grimsborough. Crimes were being reported about every 20 minutes or so and the files were piling up on Ramirez’s desk. The poor guy was quickly overwhelmed and the intervention department had to pitch in if they didn’t want it to get TOO out of hand. In the back of my mind, I pitied the poor trainees that were supposed to come in the next week. From traffic team to the Narcotic Division to the Investigation squad, they’d have their hands full on day 1! About 8 of them and one of them was to be my new partner. I really hoped he’d be good. I didn’t have any time to waste on an imbecile. Although they couldn’t be that bad if they were fresh out of the very same academy I graduated from a few years ago. Thinking back, things weren’t as bad back then as they were now.

Grimsborough was at the peak of its crime rate and we were the heroes that were supposed to save it. “Easier said than done,” I thought.

Nevertheless, before I could make it back to the station, my least favorite Mexican officer had managed to mix five cases together (somehow the kidnapping of a 5 year old PURSE didn’t make much sense to me when I read his first report) and had scattered the information to three others. When I think about it, maybe I wasn’t the only one having a crappy day.

Throughout the morning we managed to piece back together all the cases and I was about to go get lunch when she walked in.

She was kind of small in stature – according to the stripes of the edges of the front door, about 5 feet, 6 inches - with pale skin and long, dark brown and curly hair. She was wearing a pale blue blouse and dark blue high-waist skirt that stopped just above her knees. Around her neck, a small golden chain disappeared in her hard-to-miss cleavage: she was a double D at the very least!

She didn’t seem in distress of any kind. As a matter of fact, she almost seemed like she was enjoy the view: the phone rang none stop, the staff was running right and left without giving her a second glance - I myself still had a pile of files under my arm - and a lady was heavily crying somewhere in the station; it was a mess. She looked back at the main entrance, assessing she was in the way, then took a few steps aside and scanned the room.

And I mean scan.

She started on her left and slowly moved to the right, her green eyes slightly twitching up and down, while she barely blinked, taking everything into mind. She was like a robot: identifying and analysing everything she saw. I had never seen a look so intense in my life. The thought occurred to me that if she was at attentive to details as I guessed she was, she would make a great investigator. As I thought this, her gaze happened upon me and our eyes met.

Time slowed down and my heart stopped as I was pulled in her eyes, like she was looking directly inside me. She maintained eye contact for what seemed an eternity, then proceeded right to keep scanning the room. A quick shiver ran up my back and my fingers became numb. I felt the files slowly slip away from my hands.

“Oh shit,” I shouted as I tried to grab the file before they hit the ground. My numb fingers only graced them and sent them flying even further, ending up on the floor a few feet away, as mixed up as they were 3 hours before. I cursed myself. "Back to square on I guess”, I sighed.

I looked back up at the entrance but she was gone. It was as if she was never even there. Had I just seen a ghost? 

I gathered up the files, threw them on my desk and sat heavily in my chair.

 

“Yup, it’s one of those days...”

 

Miraculously, the files weren’t as mixed up as I thought and I had managed to put everything back in order in less than 20 minutes.

 

“Wouldn’t you rather have lunch?”

I jumped and looked up to see Susan, the Chief’s assistant, who was watching me. She was leaning against my desk, her obvious cleavage leaning forward in plain view between her elbows.

“What?”

“Your pen,” she said pointing at my face. “You’ve been chewing it for, like, the past five minutes I’ve been here.” She explained with a wry smile.

“Damn it Susan, it’s been a mess of a day, don’t make it worst with your stalking habit.” I threw the chewed up pen on my desk and closed my last report. 

“The Chief wants to see you in his office,” she said as she tilted her head to see other pens on my desk with similar bite marks. “Wow, how many pens can you go through in a week?” she added with an impressed whistle.

“Why does King want to see me?” I asked, ignoring her remark about the pens.

“I think it’s about the next recruits.”

“The ones coming in next week? Can’t it wait ‘till I actually got a day off?” I complained but she just smile in a fake enigmatic way and turned away, ignoring me as I grumbled before resigning myself to head for the Chief’s office. This day was getting just better and better!

A few minutes later, I straightened my back and knocked of the Chief’s office door.

“Come in,” he shouted through the door.

“You wanted to see me, Chief?” I said opening the door and an unusual sweet floral scent tickled my nose.

“Ah yes Jones! I want you to meet Kathryn Olswell. She’s a new recruit from the Academy and she was highly recommended by the program’s adviser to be part of our investigation department. Isn’t that right, Miss Olswell?” He gestured his hand at a small, recognizable figure in front of his desk. So she WAS a recruit after all!

She turned around in a graceful yet natural manner, her long hair bouncing back on her shoulders as she stopped, and a draft of sweet floral perfume spread around her like an aura. Her skin was very pale and she wore little makeup, making her green eyes stand out even more. They were dark green like a forest and yet, it was as if a slight golden glow reflected in them. I was trying not to be hypnotized again - although this time I wasn’t holding any files - however, she didn’t hold my glance for very long and instead bowed down slightly, her hands almost reaching her knees.

“I’m Kathryn Olswell, yoroshikoo on-“, she started but she froze mid-sentence and quickly pulled herself back up, her cheeks quickly reddening, and offered her a handshake instead. “I mean, nice to meet you!”

My lips twitched into a smile on their own. What was that about? Why was she suddenly so flustered and so little like the girl I saw in the lobby a little earlier. She seemed so sharp earlier then, and she suddenly seemed more like a klutz than anything? A part of my brain liked the idea that maybe I was the one making her nervous but I figured it was just the newcomer's stress kicking in. All the better: A newbie on its toes is better than one egoistically overconfident.

“I’m David Jones, nice to meet you too,” I said, giving her the most sincere smile I could. I took her hand and she shook it vigorously. There may be hope after all! “Welcome to the team.” I added then paused as I had a sudden thought. “But aren’t you supposed to get started only next week?”

She gave my face a strange look and it dawned on me I must have still been looking tired. She blushed even more and looked back at Chief King.

“I apologize for my early arrival. I understand this may not be the best time for-“

“Nonsense,” King interrupted her. “We can use all the help we can get and not a moment too soon. You look all set to me, it’s time to get to work!” he declared then turned to me. “Jones, Olswell is, as of right, now your new partner. I’m sure she’ll do well so show her around.”

My brows rose to the ceiling. What? Today?! Not that I minded the extra hand but I couldn’t help feeling this was a bit sudden for her. Was it really ok to throw her right in? I was about to complain when I caught King’s stare. Yup, that was an order!

“Yes Sir!” I said as I grabbed the doorknob. I stepped out and came nose to nose with Susan, who was holding my tablet in her hands. She handed it to me with a sly smile on her face.

“Body on the outskirt of town. Good luck Jones!” she winked at me.

I grabbed the tablet and clicking it open, I started walking toward my desk to grab my coat. As I reached it, I looked behind me to see if Olswell had followed me out of the office: She was just catching up to me, walking as fast as she could and I couldn't help noticing the chain around her neck bouncing on her chest.

“At least she’s kind of hot,” I thought. As she stopped next to me, she turned her determined face to me, an excited glow dancing in her eyes and I smiled despite my exhausted self. I suddenly had a good feeling about her.

“Come on rookie, a young woman was found dead at the entrance of town. We must inspect the crime scene in order to find clues.”

 

End of prologue

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know,   
> I rated this fic E for Explicit... so you might be disapointed for now.  
> But don't worry, I'll do better is the futur!
> 
> Take care!


	2. That morning...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situated after case #1 The Death of RosaWolf and skipping till after case # 2 Corpse in a Garden.  
> so.. spoilers for those playing those cases!

Secret Interca(our)ses!

Fanfiction by Katsuke, based on the Facebook game _Criminal Cases_ by Pretty Simple.

That Morning...

 

I had the first dream that morning.

I 'm not sure if I can call it a wet dream. I think if I was to call it that, I’d have to see a shrink.

Cody heard my radio clock going off and jumped on my bed as the the latest Pop music hit started playing. He meowed at me as if to tell me to get up. Still disturbed by my dream, I pulled up the covers over my head to hide from him. As expected, he soon found his way on top of my head and started pulling the cover off my face with his paws - scratching me in the process.

"Ow! I’m up! I’m up!" I cried out sitting up in my bed.

I rubbed my eyes as he happily jumped off the bed and headed for the kitchen.

"I’ll be right there, Code", I yawned and threw my head back into my pillow, my hand reaching on my left toward my alarm clock.

I leave my contraception pills right next to it so I can take it at the same time each day. My hand blindly searched for the tablet and grabbing it, slammed the snooze button on its way back. I looked at the lined up pills and counted them. I often get a rise of libido when I approach my periods but they weren’t due for another 2 weeks. So why the weird dream? I popped one of the pills in my mouth as I try to recall where it left off.

It was at yesterday's crime scene. It was a mess and traces of blood could be seen on the 'Welcome to Grimsborough' sign at the edge of the city. I’m inspecting the area, looking for a clue that would incriminate our killer. It’s completely useless, since the case is already closed. The killer’s been arrested and should be on trial in two days. Crazy kids these days but at least Rosa Wolf can rest in peace knowing her killer will be sent behind bars.

I spot something shiny on the ground and proceed to inspect it. They’re handcuffs.

I put on my gloves and reach to pick them up but as I do, I’m slammed face down into the ground. My aggressor grabs the handcuffs and regardless of my fighting manages to pull both my hands behind my back, using them against me. The next thing I know he’s pulling my skirt up and harshly grabs my ass. His weight on my back prevents me from turning around and I helplessly try to kick him without results. I scream for help but he just laughs. I feel his hand reaching in my panties and pulling them down and I start to panic,  kick ever harder but its no use. It’s as if he cleverly dodges all my attack and just keeps moving my panties down until they reach my thighs. No this can’t be happening!

I cry out and suddenly I’m free. I’m not faced own on the ground anymore. I’m sitting next to the abandoned house on the edge of town. My clothes are intact but someone is still on top of me. This person however is not aggressive and his soft yet strong hand caresses my cheek. The sun shines brightly behind him and I can’t make out his face but his shoulders are huge and muscular, the line of his collar bone clearly visible and a defined and masculine jaw clearly opened to me as he tilts his head to the right as if to examine me. My body moves on its own and my hand wrap around his neck, pulling him closer as my lips find his neck. I kiss him up to ear and whispers "Thank you" right before our mouths join together in a passionate kiss. I arc my back and pushes my breasts against his chest as he wraps his arms around me. I can’t breathe, can’t think. All I want to feel each inch of his body. His hand moves from my side to my breast and I moan as he grabs it. His touch is strong yet delicate, like he’s afraid he’ll break me.

I moan again and a squealing meow resonates through my ears.

"Meeoooooooooooooooow" Cody desperately cries out 3 inches away from my head.

I'm startled awake and suddenly sit up in my bed as the mischievous feline runs away. "God dammit Cody!" I shout. But he’s already at the bedroom’s door looking up at me as if saying _you SAID you’d be right there!_   "Alright, I’m up for real this time", I got out of bet and pulled up the covers on the bed as the radio turn on again, my snooze being set to 3 minutes intervals.

I grabbed the clothes I took out last night to wear today and glanced at the mid length skirt I had decided on wearing. After a few seconds hesitating, I threw the skirt on a nearby chair and took out a pair of dark blue pants before proceeding to the shower.

 

 -----------

 

Every time I went through that door, I felt more and more like I belonged here.

Even as I climbed the 8 steps to the station, it was like my heart was jumping in joy. If this was a musical, I would burst in to a song upon entering the hall and people passing by would dance with me as I made my way through. I guess it was a pretty silly thing to think about as I was about to deal with crimes, murders and basically risk my life in the line of duty. But I couldn’t help it. Becoming a criminal brigade officer had been my dream forever. 

However light my heart may feel though, I managed to keep a straight face. I walked through the department smiling politely and greeting the personnel on my way to my partner’s desk. I did’t have my own yet so we had to share. 

When I got there, the desk was empty. I was surprised as Jones appeared to me like the kind of guy who’d arrive early and stay late after hours. I then notice I was about an hour and an half earlier than the agreed meeting time.  

The pile of notes from the day before was still on his desk. I picked up one and started reading. It was a timeline of the of known gang members from both the Vipers and the Skull. Seems mot much had changed while I as away. Not that I expected things would get better while I was away after my graduation but it seemed having all this information so well organized in front of me made it seem even worse. 

I sat down in Jones’s chair, crossed my legs comfortably  and opened a new notebook. I unconsciously I started playing with the chain around my neck as I read the recent changes in the Vipers’s hierarchy. The chain passing between my thump and middle finger as i moved them up and down the chain and my hand gently graced my skin in a comforting way. The chain was my mother’s and hanging from it was her wedding ring. My father had given me the chain when I was young right after she passed. I inherited the ring when he passed away a few years after that. He had told me it was his mother’s wedding ring before it was my mother’s and he wished that ring would bring me love like it did for him. 

I realized had I been reading the same line for about a minute without actually understanding any word it said when I decided to go get a coffee while waiting for Jones to come in. There was still a little over an hour left before the appointed time so I figured a coffee would help me get some studying done in the meantime. 

Just as I was trying to remember where the cafeteria was, a movement in my peripheral vision caught my attention. I looked up and discovered David Jones standing at the entrance of his office, a small box under his arm and a coffee in his hand. My eyes moved on their own and detailed him: His tie was undone around his neck and his light blue blouse idly opened on his white undershirt showing off his muscular chest. His clothes were clean so he obviously had gone home and changed, but my instinct told me he had stayed home just long enough to catch some sleep, take a shower and quickly come back. The box under his arm came from the furniture department and I guessed it contained the required material for me to start as an official officer. 

 He looked at me in an amused way. I stare back, unable to move a muscle.

"Well _someone's_ eager to start their job!"  He gave me a wry smile as he joked.

The sound of his voice broke my trance and I jumped to my feet to free his chair just as my heart felt like it jumped out of my chest. Miraculously managing not to throw the file on the other side of the room in the process, I quickly set it back on the desk.

"I-I’m sorry. I...err I-I just got here actually. I mean yes, I can't wait to start!" I stuttered in complete and explainable confusion. I looked around and moved aside so he could drop the box of his desk. I paused and tried to compose myself before explaining. "I thought I could get in early and update myself on some of the files I knew we had opened yesterday."

Jones set his coffee and the box on his desk beside me, apparently amused by my embarrassed state. Why would I jump like that? Sure I didn’t expect to see find him at that moment but now I was acting as if I had done something wrong, getting all fidgety like that. What the hell was wrong with me?

"Well that’s a nice surprise", he said without looking at me. "Although I kinda felt you were the passionate kind. The way you searched the crime scene yesterday and spotted every detail. Feels good doesn’t it?"

The mention of the crime scene reminded me of my dream and a slight heat wave spread from my chest to my face and stomach.

"Your eyes were glowing with the determination to resolve the case", Jones continued, opening the box without looking my way. "And today we’re gonna give you the right tools to keep going".

Reaching in the box, he took out a taser gun and its strap casing, a utility box containing as I would have guessed a small supply of chirurgical gloves, sample bags and precision sampling tool. Nothing extraordinary but the bare minimum I would need to investigate. He also took out a brand new tablet and finally...

"Here, a bit late but congratulation and welcome to the team!" He handed me an insignia with the logo of the Grimsborough Police Departement. My arrival being earlier than planned, they hadn’t issued one to me yet and I had to make do with my trainee badge. Which also implied that I could not have gone unaccompanied anywhere near the crime scenes.

I took the badge and looked at it, almost moved to tears. Yup, it’s officially mine! I smile and proceeded to find the best sport to hang it on myself. Just over my heart will be perfect. Who knows, maybe it’ll save my life from a bullet like in the movies!

As I tried to get it to stick to my blouse, Jones sat in his chair and took a sip of his coffee, looking at me. Finally getting the badge to stay the way I wanted, I straightened my back, bombed my chest and faced him proudly.

"So? How do I look". I asked. He choked on his coffee at my sudden question and I laughed "I’ll take that as a good!"

Jones laughed it off and wiped his mouth.

"Alright newbie! Since we’re both here early and you’re all badged up to go, let’s not waste any time".

"Yes sir!" I replied happily.

 

********

 

It had been a few days and the trial for the murder and mutilation of Ned Dillard was finally coming to a conclusion. 

The victim was found dead in an abandoned house, with his hand brutally cut off. His hand was abandoned by the killer in the junkyard garden outside his house.

At the conclusion of the case, it was revealed that the killer was the victim's bodyguard, a man by the name of Dennis Brown. During the moment of his arrest, Dennis stated that he had nothing against Ned; however, the police had already proven the fact that he tried to chop down the victim, and when it failed, he attempted to burn the house down but fled when he heard the real estate agent in charge of the house arrived on the scene.

 _"_ Your Honor, I can explain! I", cried out Dennis Brown. "I'm a victim of circumstances!"

"The evidence collected by the GBPD leaves no place for doubt", Judge Hall replied coldly. "The reason why you committed this crime is irrelevant. The Court therefore condemns you to life in prison for the premeditated murder of Ned Dillard!" She then looked at Jones and me and added."Moreover, the Court would like to thank the police of Grimsborough, and in particular Officer Olswell and Jones for their swift investigation and perfect results. Court is adjourned!"

As he was dragged back to the back room, Brown kicked and shouted at us. "Like hell! You’re not gonna get away with this! This is a mistake!" The door closed behind him and silence fell on the courtroom like a tarp on a corps. Judgement was final and all the clues we had found pointed in only one direction: Brown’s. However this was leaving a bad taste in my mouth, like I was overlooking something big.

Back at the station, I found myself going over the note I took during the case. Leaning against the desk, scrolling through all the file we had compiled for our report. There had to be something. My guts were telling me Jones was right and the mafia boss, Tony Marconi, may have been behind everything. Maybe he even implanted the evidence to make sure Dennis would be accused so he could remain out of reach and maybe even be pulling the strings behind the gang war between the Vipers and the Skulls.

"There has to be something I’m not seeing", I whispered to myself.

"Give it up", a familiar voice spoke next to me.

I looked up and met face to face with Jones. I jumped as his proximity, pressing the tablet against my chest as if to hide what I was doing. Jones' lips stretched into an amused smiled.

"You know, you’re kind of supposed to jump when you hear me, not when you see me." He walked around me and laid back in his chair, untightening his tie as he let out a long sigh. He leaned back, his hand behind his neck before continuing. "I really don’t see why the judge wanted to thank us like that. Heck, I’m not even sure why we have to show up in court", he complained before looking at me. "Our job is on the field. We find the clues, we interrogate people, we piece everything back together, and explore every possible option before concluding our reports and arresting the criminal", he said stretching then put his elbow on his knee before giving me a serious look. "I’ve already looked it up. There is no way to related Marconi to this crime."

My tensed shoulder dropped a bit. So he was feeling the same. We had looked at every angle and followed the clues to the killer. Dennis had murdered Ned Dillard. That he may or may not have been hired to do so didn’t change that fact. As if reading my mind, Jones continued.

‘We done all we could for this case. Whether Marconi did or did not commission this murder, we can’t relate it for now. But one day he’ll make a mistake, and when he does, we’ll be right there. Right Officer Kathryn Olswell?" and my pulse rose as he spoke my full name.

"You bet we will!"

"Good!" he slapped his thighs as he got up. "You’ve done plenty for today. Now you got to let go and get some rest. Tomorrow’s another day!"

I smiled at him and nodded. Rest sounds good. This first week had been crazy but I knew it was only the beginning.

 

 - End of chapter One - 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Katsuke here!  
> Hope you enjoyed this second part ^^
> 
> I have a few more chapters prepared but they are kind of out of order so it's a bit of a mess. let me know if I should write more :)  
> Or if you had enough of my bad grammar and I should go to sleep and never write another fiction again! (not publicly anyway) lol
> 
> Take care!


	3. Drink to Forget!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situated right after case #3 The Grim Butcher, Kathryn has a hard time dealing with her first gory case. Maybe a night out with the gang will cheer her up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those haven't played... hum... Spoiler alert?

Secret Interca(our)ses!

Fanfiction by Katsuke, based on the Facebook game _Criminal Cases_ by Pretty Simple.

Chapter Two – Drink to Forget!

 

“You sure you’re doing ok, Kathryn?” Grace asked me for the fifth time since we left.

“I’m fine I tell you. I was just a little blood and guts. After all you and Nathan deal with much worse every day!” I looked out the car window to avoid her side glance as she drove.

“Well,” she replied looking back at the road, “that’s our job!”

“And it’s mine too.”

When I had signed up for the GBPD, I knew I would have to deal with some pretty hardcore shit. I figured there would be shootings to investigate every day, injured witness or aggression victims, spilling blood everywhere as they told their story with a mouth full of broken teeth. However, what I did not expect was a 16 years old girl slicing open another’s throat, out of pure jealousy and hatred. Then again, I would not have expected a 16 years old girl to do anything but go to school, date boys and maybe smoke a joint every once in a while. But Thrish Colletti had confessed to the whole thing. Even worst, she did not even seem fazed by the fact that a young woman would never breathe again because of her actions. More than all the blood and guts I had seen during the last few days, her lack of remorse was what was getting me sick to my stomach. Jones had congratulated me for not puking but I was not confident I could keep it that way in the near future.

Never the less, Grace had invited me for a night out with the team. The plan was to eat, drink and laugh our heads off to wash out these horrible events from our mind. It would probably have been better to just get some rest and maybe celebrate the day after, but I had never gone out drinking before and I really wanted to go. I was the new girl: I had to learn to be part of the team and that included therapeutic drinking parties.

For the occasion, I thought I would ditch my usual pants and blouse attire and opted for a conventional little black dress. The nights were already a little fresh at this time of year so I paired it up with a small leather vest. I was proud of having achieved a casual yet classy look as I was parading in front of my mirror. Reading all those fashion magazines at the doctor’s office actually came in handy for once. I was also relieved to see Grace had chosen to wear a similar turquoise dress, clashing with her red hair, and a pair of white heels I would never even dream trying on.

They had chosen the Plaza DeliGrill, a nice restaurant/bar near the Southern edge of the Historical Park, which could be reached with a 20 minutes drive. As I didn’t have a car, Jones had suggested for Grace to pick me up before meeting at the restaurant. It was so like Jones to think about his partner like that. I could not help but think of the way my partner always looked out for me, even on the field, letting me pretty much take charge of our investigations. Sure he would sometimes point me in the right direction, and his knowledge was an indispensable tool, but I sometime wondered if he did not just enjoy watching me work. The thought occurred to me that, maybe, the reason I was able to make it through my first gory case without fainting or vomiting was because I had such a partner to work with and by the time the forensic expert had parked the car, I was already feeling better: I could ot wait to know more about each and every one of my new team mates.

******

It turned out being tired, nervous, and my incapability to hold my liquor were a very bad mix for me that evening.

The night started out splendidly. Grace and I sat in front of each other, Ramirez and Nathan on both her sides, and Alex and Jones on mine. Seeing everyone out of their uniform was a bit strange at first. I was especially surprised to see Ramirez without his usual police cap: I almost did not recognize him!

I learned the Mexican officer was actually married, happy with a third daughter on the way, and was as much an air-head as I heard him to be: Apparently his daughters loved to play tricks on him and he fell for them every single time. He was just so kind hearted, it was adorable.

It also happened I had a lot in common with Alex, who loved retro games even more than I did. He told me about an upcoming comic book and sci-fi convention in a few months and I told him I’d try to make up some time so I could accompany him. The young techno expert was also a very passionate about movies, photography and detective novels. He was really curious about my recent trip to Japan and he laughed when I told him how I had mixed up the Japanese bow with a handshake on my first day at the station. At first he didn’t believe 2 months would have been long enough of a stay to trigger a reflex like that, but my partner stepped in and confirmed the incident, adding an unnecessary comment on how embarrassed I was at that time, and that ‘it was kind of cute’. My cheeks blushed, hot pink with embarrassment.

Nathan was, I think, the biggest surprise of all. Being so enthusiastic about piecing up corpses, I had not expected to meet a laid back, almost zen like fellow outside of work. Dressed in his dark green wool sweater and light brown pants, he looked more like a teacher to me. He also had so many pastimes I couldn’t figure out how he did it all! He surprised me with his knowledge of flowers, especially orchids and his love of wild life. As I understood it, he and Grace seemed to hang out often together, and they talked together most of the evening. At first, I tried to follow their conversation, but it quickly became obvious I lacked the scientific vocabulary to appreciate the discussion. At one point, Alex pressed his elbow to my side and whispered to me he had heard that sometimes, when those two are in the lab, they lock the doors. “And we all know what that means,” he added, winking at me.

“I guess sometimes, they must be dealing with pretty dangerous substances,” I replied, winking back, sipping on my drink. We then both received a complimentary slap at the back of our heads from Grace as she came back from the restroom.

It was all joke and fun of course: Grace had a fiancé, named Luke, she loved with all her heart. As I had already started to notice earlier in the car, she was a caring person, always paying attention to details and worrying about everyone. I thought to myself that if she wasn’t working at headquarter, she’d make a great mother! When I voiced my thought, she sighed sadly and replied with Grimsborough being in the state it was, she wouldn’t be comfortable raising a child. That was why she worked so hard to make the city safer for her future family.

Lastly, Jones, sitting on my right, had traded is usual blue blouse and white undershirt for a tight black shirt and a leather vest, along with dark jeans. I caught myself staring at his muscular back as he removed his vest to set it on the back of his seat. Whether it was intentional or not, the shirt fitted him so well, I had a hard time keeping track of the conversation when his shoulder bumped into mine or when he reached for something on the table with his strong arms. Most of the time, he was happily chatting with Nathan in front of him and then joining in the conversation with me and Alex on his left. He seemed completely relaxed and confident. More than once, I caught him watching me; I assumed he had, as an investigator, and as my partner, noticed I was not as at ease: Growing up, all I did was study. Though I did manage to make some friends in class and online (like my friend Mayumi), I was never the outgoing type and this kind of atmosphere (and especially the drinking) was all new to me. Nevertheless, I found myself enjoying some drinks Grace recommended maybe a little bit more than I should have: They were sweet and really didn’t taste like alcohol. More like fruit juice or soft drinks. Alex challenged me to try a beer as well, but after one sip, I declared beer was a man’s drink and I would stick to my pinkish, sweet mixes.

It was not long before I announced proudly that I was as happy as I could be, so glad I had found a great job, a great team that acted true to themselves, and fought evil by my side, making the world a better place for all. Everyone laughed together and I was somewhat pleased at the joyful reaction. I took hold of my golden chain and thought to myself.

 “See dad, I found a great place, with great people. Everything is not all death, blood, guts, corruption... and hatred... and...” The images of the young Jennifer Carter, hanging upside down, her heart ripped out of her chest, flashed into my mind, and I stopped laughing for a moment. I was hot and started to feel dizzy all of a sudden.

The dimmed lights of the restaurant made everything look red and oppressing to me. Suddenly, I could feel my heart beat loudly in my chest. My heart. The heart of Jennifer, sold to her mother by the very person who cut it out.

_“SHE HAD IT COMING!! I don't regret nothing, nothing! She bled like the pig she was!”_

“Kathryn?” I heard a faded voice near me. Who’s was it?

“Drank too fast? I think she needs some fresh air. I’ll-“

“That’s ok Alex, I’m her partner.” A masculine voice interrupted. “We’re gonna take a walk outside and we’ll be right back”. A strong yet gentle grip helped me up. “Come on Olswell, on your feet."

I staggered onto my feet and leaned against the person holding me up. I was overwhelmed by the smell of his cologne and a warm, comforting feeling spread through me. We made our way across the restaurant and reached the front door where the fresh night air assaulted me. The sudden change of temperature shook me awake and I realised Jones was holding me against him, guiding me out. A part of me wanted to cling to him but I fought it and tried to walk as steadily as possible. We walked out and as the music and the noise faded away, I seemed to regain a bit of consciousness and started to realize I may have made a fool out of myself.

“Sorry... I think I ... may have drunk a bit too much” I said slowly, looking at my feet in shame. Jones was still holding my shoulders as we walked.

“Don’t worry about it,” He said with a smile in his voice as we continued to walk slowly toward a park nearby. He then added in a whisper: “To tell the truth, I feel a little bad ‘cause I kinda wanted to seeing what you’d be like, drunk. It’s less funny than I thought.”

“That is so mean.” I looked up accusingly, but he was looking up at the clear night sky and the moonlight revealed the little bit of color on his own cheeks. The light reflected in his blue eyes and my glance, like in a trance, followed the line of his cheekbones down his jaw and neck. My pulse started to rise. A slight sweat covered his skin and I felt my lips go dry.

“I think I may be a vampire...” I whispered as I licked my lips without realizing it.

“What?” Jones suddenly turned to me with a puzzled expression.

I slowly raised my hand to his neck, placing two fingers on his neck muscle and caressed it down, slightly pressing it and feeling his rapid heartbeat in his veins. A voice inside my head screamed that was not something I should be doing but the alcohol in my system wouldn’t let it bother me. He was my partner, right? It’s not as if he was going to be mad at me for touching his neck... or kissing it...

I leaned a little more on his shoulder, my breasts pressing against his arm. Such strong arms he had. I felt a gentle hand caressing my cheek, moving some hair from my face, slowly, tenderly… and suddenly pinching it really hard!

“Ooow!!” I cried out as I pushed him away and staggered back a little. I held my hurt cheek and glared at him, more insulted than hurt. “Ow,” I repeated in a softer tone, “What was that for?” I stopped myself from complaining any further: Jones was standing a few feet away, his hand in his pockets, shoulders and legs stiff as wood. He was looking kind of mad at me as his face was redder then before.

“You’re drunk,” he simply said looking directly at my eyes, “and I’m tipsy myself, but not enough to do something that would affect our professional partnership.”

I staggered back a bit more in shock and Jones had a small movement, his expression softening for a moment, like he was worried I would fall. I had known him for what... two weeks? And there I was thinking about kissing his neck in the middle of a public park. How shameless of me! Yes, I was his new partner. And partners look out for each others. That was why he was here right now with me, while everyone was back at the DeliGrill, having fun and probably making up things about him taking advantage of me because I was drunk. And here I was, making those awful words true. Tears swelled up in my eyes.

“I’m sorry. Jones, I’m so sorry.” I apologized, my hand running through my hair. “I didn’t mean to... I’ve never been drunk before and lately I’ve been having weird...” my hand, running out of my hair, ended around my neck.

My blood went cold.

My golden chain. It was gone!

I let out a horrified gasp and dropped to the ground, knocking my knees hard on the asphalt. I had it when I left the restaurant, right? It could not be far, _right_? I looked back at where we came in the park, looking for a golden reflection in the moonlit night as Jones rushed to my side.

“Kathryn! What’s wrong?” He tried to pull me up but I pushed him back staring at the park’s paved road. A side glanced confirmed me I had hurt his feelings as he took a step back. I took a breath and trying to sound as calm as I could not possibly be, I explained.

“I dropped my necklace. A golden chain with a ring on it.”

“Good God, you scared me,” Jones let out with a relieved sigh then kneeled down next to me and began helping me look.

The park we had walked into was plunged in darkness. A single lamp post flickering in the night was not much help and the moon tainted everything blue and violet. The autumn colored leafs were nothing but a shadowy color patch of indigos and burgundy. Trash everywhere kept catching my attention, shiny bottle caps gave me false hope and I could not help a small whine when clouds slowly covered the moonlight. It was like searching for a needle in a haystack and I was still drunk!

I sat on my heels, my shoulders slightly trembling, a wave of distress spreading through me and tears swelling up in my eyes at the thought of my most precious memento being lost when a sudden warmth engulfed me. Jones had removed his vest and placed it over my naked shoulders. He must have thought I was cold, and I just then realized I had left my vest with Grace. His’ smelled of cologne and aftershave; the sudden change of temperature on my skin gave me goose bumps and I unknowingly let out a small moan of comfort.

“Listen,” Jones quietly spoke as he kneeled next to me, “You found all those clues on the crime scenes and you didn’t know what you were looking for. This necklace is important to you, right?” He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I nodded. “I know you can do this.”

His soft comforting voice sent a chill from my ear to my throat, down my chest and into my stomach. As if his voice had detoxified my whole body, my mind became clear and focused. He was right. I was not looking for blood, murder weapons or bodies. It was something even more precious to me. I took a deep breath, then got on my hands and knees, and proceeded to observe the park more time, scanning every detail, slowly, from left to right, leaving no element unidentified. I held my breath, my whole body stiff not unlike that of a hunting dog’s (on all four none the less!). Jones was very quiet next to me, observing me as he often did while we worked.

A cloud moved in the sky, freeing a new moonlight across the park like a search light and I saw it.

Like a golden hair on the ground, it was near the entrance of the park, about 30 feet from us. Without warning I jumped up with a gasp, taking Jones by surprise and making him fall backward. I sprinted to the entrance, only slowing down when I was about 5 feet away. The golden chain and its ring sparkled on the ground as if it was smiling at me. I picked it up and held it close to my chest, thanking the heavens I was able to find it. The sound of steps came behind me and I turned around to find Jones walking towards me, having picked up his vest that fell as I ran. He gave me a wry smile.

“You’re quite something, you know that?”

I smiled happily at him. Then everything turned black.

***

“Fucking shit... What are you thinking David...” I heard Jones’s voice speaking harshly. “Fuck... why would you even... argh! You’re stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid-“

I opened my eyes a bit to assess the situation: I was laying on a park bench. Jones was sitting on the ground just next to me, his back to me, apparently cursing himself for some reason. I laid my head back on the bench and closed my eyes again.

“You’re not stupid, Jones,” I said softly, my eyes still closed.

“Fuck! Kathryn!” he shouted as he turned around. “Are you alright? You scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m good like that,” I replied with a smile. I took a deep breath, opened my eyes and sat up slowly. “Did I hit my head?” I asked him. It seemed my mind had cleared up since earlier. I raised an eyebrow as I discovered Jones’ vest covering my thighs. All things considered, my little black dress was probably not the most practical of dresses when you are standing on hands and knees, running around and fainting in parks. Good thing I wore nice panties tonight, I thought.

“You think I would’ve let you sleep if you had hit your head? We’d already be in the hospital.” Jones looked away; his face was still red and sweat dripped a little on his neck. He turned to look at me again. “How’re you feeling?”

“Better, thank you.” I replied holding my hand back from touching his neck and shoulder again. What was it with his neck! “ Would you believe me if I said I’ll never drink again?”

A sudden ringing interrupted his laugh and Jones took out his cell phone. He checked the incoming text then snorted and lifted himself back up, putting the phone back in his pants.

“What is it?”

“Alex texted me.”

“How long have we been away?’ I asked raising my eyebrows. Jones offered me his hand to get up without looking at me.

“Not sure. Twenty minutes or so?”

“So, what did he want?”

“He said: If you’re bringing her home, let us know ‘cause we’re about to leave.”

I smiled, took his hand and got up. “Thanks.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” He asked giving me a side glance.

I looked around, listing what we had brought with us leaving the Pub: Vest and purse were with Grace, shoes... I touched my neck remembering the reason I had been so worked up. I looked up at Jones and he smiled, showing me the golden chain hanging from his fingers. I cupped my hands and he gently dropped the necklace in my hands.

Maybe the alcohol was still a bit too active in my system but before I knew it, I was on the tip of my toes, kissing his cheek. Realizing what I had done, I quickly added: “Thank you, really,” and started to walk away, trying to hide my blushing face as soon as possible, before the floor started shifting under my feet again.

***

The next morning, I woke up in my bed, still wearing my black dress, Cody rolled up at my feet and a horrible, sour taste in my mouth. I vaguely remembered getting up to throw up at some point, however I had no memory of when, exactly, nor any memory of actually coming home. As I lifted my head to see what time it was, the room started spinning and an incredible headache attacked my brain.

“I’m sorry brain cells... I get it. Alcohol... bad.”

I had heard of hangovers being harsh but I always thought it was exaggerated. I always thought it was impossible not to remember what had happened the night before or wake up next to… I slowly turn my head right to check if I was alone. The rest of the bed was empty. When I turned left, I noticed a note was stuck to my alarm clock:

 

_Good morning Partner,_

_Don’t worry, nothing bad happened to you._

_This is called a hangover._

_Instant remedies: Breakfast, lots of water and a coffee._

_You’re part of the team now so get used to it._

_Just this time, I turned off your alarm so you can sleep in this morning._

_I locked up last night and keys are in the mailbox._

_BTW: Cody’s a cool cat._

_-David_

I widened my eyes and looked next to my alarm clock. My contraception pills tablet was laying in plain view as usual. So much for discretion…

I buried my face back in my pillow, my face redder than it ever had been. “You idiot.”


End file.
